


Determined to Fight

by DrakeWings, Powerranger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad at tagging, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: In the blink of an eye, life changes. People become orphans, people become monsters, become different. Nora Valkyrie and her brother, Goukin became orphans in mere moments. They picked up the pieces, found the life and sense of normalcy that they could and went to Beacon to become huntsman. Along the way they made friends and allies, and saw the world as a whole. But one thing that never changed was Goukins simple desire to fight





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retelling of the RWBY universe with many of my OC’s. Some of them are mine and others are from DrakeWings, a good friend of mine. Please rate and review and check out DrakeWings.

Chapter 1

Goukins eyes fluttered open and he looked around, a sense of dread and panic setting in, as he had no idea where he was. Right now, it seemed like he was in a room which was small and had a dresser and only a bed in it. On the dresser was a folded outfit which seemed to have been washed for him and sewn back up. Also on the dresser was a stick that Goukin had found and taken with him. Looking down at himself, Goukin let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he was still clothed, one of his fears having been eased up by this. 

A sense of panic goes through him one more time when he realizes he doesn’t know where Ren and Nora are anymore. Goukin springs to his feet, and then dashes and grabs the stick, and opens the door to the room. On the left and right of him are two rooms, and then in front of him is a staircase. Goukin hears some noises from down the stairs, and so as silently as he can he, goes down the stairs. 

He sees the TV on, playing a video of some girls in skimpy outfits exercising, and then someone watching it. The man watching the TV is an older man, maybe in his 60’s. His head is mostly bald and the hairs he does have left is graying. On the mans back seems to be a turtle shell, showing he’s a turtle faunas. He’s wearing some sunglasses, yet seems to be watching the TV, running a hand through a thin white beard.

“ Hi-yah!” Goukin yells as he leaps from the stairs and then soars down above the man, swinging down his stick. Every nerve in his body is telling him to fight, and while the man doesn’t seem bad, Goukin knows not to take any chances with people. 

The man flips to his feet, the stick crashes across his turtle shell and then shatters. He then turns around quickly, and placed a palm against Goukins chest, sending the boy back into the wall. He then dashed over and then quickly manages to subdue Goukin as he flailed. “ Easy! Easy! I’m not trying to hurt you!”

“ I don’t know who you are! Where am I? Where are Ren and Nora?!” Goukin asks in a panic and then he bites the mans hand to try and escape his grip. 

“ Don’t know who I am?” The man asks, setting down the boy. He then adjusts his clothing and stands up proudly. “ I am the Heavenly Turtle Sage Wilhelm! The legendary turtle hermit! Former combat teacher at Beacon Academy!” Goukin looks at Wilhelm blankly and then Wilhelm sighs and starts grumbling about ‘ young’ins these days’. 

“ That doesn’t answer any of my other questions! Where’s my sister? And where’s Ren?! Where are we?” Goukin asked again, dropping back into his fighting stance. 

Wilhelm holds up his hands defensively and then walks up the stairs, opening both of the doors you’d noticed and then he gestured to the sleeping Ren and Nora. “ They’re completely unharmed. I just noticed the three of you sleeping in the street and I wanted to do something to help. Do you three have anywhere you want to go?”

Goukin shakes his head. “ A Grimm destroyed our home. We don’t have anywhere to go other than Beacon. We want to become huntsman and protect people,” Goukin explains and then Wilhelm nods and runs a hand through his beard.

“ A little young for Beacon ain’t ya? And on top of that you don’t know how to fight, swinging around that stick of yours like an amateur,” Wilhelm says a little teasingly. “ But you’re in luck! At your service is the man who trained STRQ, Glynda Goodwitch and many others!”

“ Can you really teach us to fight? You look like you’re about to fall over at any moment,” Goukin says curious, but also excited, wanting to learn how to fight. 

Wilhelm grumbled again, about being younger than he actually looked. He then takes off his sunglasses and then looks at you with a determined look in his eyes. “ Trust me, by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be able to move well, learn well, eat well, play well and rest well. That’s the Turtle School Way!”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Goukin stands in the ring, in a defensive stance. On the other side of the ring from him is Wilhelm. Today is his final lesson with him before he, Nora and Ren are headed off to Beacon. The rules of it are simple enough, all he needs to do is either win by breaking Wilhelms aura, winning with a ring out or by simply lasting long enough that the time given to him expires. If he does, he’ll be ready for Beacon. Ren and Nora have already finished with their challenge and they wait on the side of the arena, watching their friend. 

Wilhelm dashes for Goukin, and then the two of them begin to trade blows with each other. Goukin is careful to make sure that as few blows as possible connect since each of them is laced with Wilhelms aura, and aimed for the spots of his body that aura flows through. Using the trapping and defensive techniques he’s been given, Goukin manages to avoid being hit decisively, but he ends up being driven back slightly.

Goukin ducks under an attack and then rolls back to his feet. He places his hands on either side of his head, and summons up his aura quickly, resulting in a bright light being sent out. “ Solar Flare!” Goukin calls out. He himself ends up being blinded due to the light, and so he closes his eyes, and concentrates. 

Like a radar, Goukin reaches out with his aura, looking for Wilhelm, who he knows is doing the same thing to try and find him. As if on cue, Goukin blocks an attack from Wilhelm when he senses it coming and they continue to fight and spar with each other. “ Heh, you’ve certainly gotten a lot better my boy!” Wilhelm calls with joy, as he sweeps Goukins leg out from under him.

Goukin flips back to his feet and then manages to open his eyes. “ You’re great as always too Master! You’ve definitely got me beat in terms of speed and experience. But I definitely have the advantage in power!” 

“ Hah! Ain’t that the truth?! But remember what I’ve taught ya. Don’t just fight, fight smart,” Wilhelm says, before resuming his sparring session with Goukin. 

Goukin flips back from Wilhelm and then leaps up into the air. He holds out his hands and concentrates as a blue ball of aura appears and begins building up. “ Kame.....hame.....ha!” Goukin calls as he shoots a blue beam of light.

Wilhelm spreads his arms and then a green light appears, which morphs into the shape of a shield. The beam of light connects with the shield, pushing Wilhelm back towards the end of the ring, though the older man barely manages to hold himself in it. 

Red light then surrounds Goukin as his aura flares to life. “ Times.....two!” Goukin calls as his Semblance gets to work, the beam doubling in size and power, breaking the shield and then tossing Wilhelm out of the ring. Goukin then lands in front of Wilhelm and helps him back to his feet. 

“ Heh! Alright! None of you three broke my aura so I still got it!” Wilhelm says, with a congratulatory pat on each of their backs. “ But you all won! Fair and square! Come on boys and girl! We’re gonna have a feast!”

That night, Wilhelm and the three of them eat an amazingly large meal, with Nora and Goukin eating the majority of it. When the feast ends, Wilhelm then hands them each three bags. “ What’s this?” Ren asked curiously 

“ Your weapons and some other things! I made em for you!” Wilhelm says. “ Don’t open them in here!” He panics for a moment when he sees Nora reaching for her weapon, knowing she could bring the house down entirely on accident. 

“ Thank you for this!” Goukin said, as he finds the emergency food set in for him and then he eats it right away. “ We won’t let you down at Beacon!”

“ I know ya wont!” Wilhelm says. He then smiles. “ Alright. Remember all I’ve taught you and you’ll do fine. For old times sake, what’s the Turtle School Way?”

Nora, Ren and Goukin all smile brightly. “ Move well! Learn well! Eat well, play well, rest well! Enjoy your lives merrily and too the fullest!” The three of them declare, and Wilhelm nods. After some hugs and goodbyes, the three youth all began heading to Beacon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Goukin stands with his sister on the bullhead. Ren sits with them, but his eyes are closed in meditation. Nora bounces on the balls of her feet as she looks out of the window of the Bullhead. With a map in her hand, she gestures rapidly to all of the buildings and famous landmarks students are expected to see on the way to Beacon. Despite himself, Ren has a small smile on his face as he meditates, by now more than used to the noise and chaos caused by Nora and Goukin, and more surprising at this point would be if the two of them didn't make any noise. A few moments pass, and then Ren stands up next to the two of them. " We're almost here," he says with a smile as they pass the statues of Team STRQ. " What do the two of you want to do first?" He asks curiously. 

" I wanna find pancakes and eat them. Or maybe break some legs," Nora says with a bright smile. Her stomach rumbles when she mentions pancakes, and then she opens the sash which Wilhelm gave to her. She takes out her hammer, a weapon clearly meant to be held with two hands and holds it off to the side with just the one hand. Nora continues to dig around in the bag and she then pulls out a container which had some pancakes in them. Opening it, she shovels them all into her mouth and then lets out a belch, causing some students to look over at them with disgust, but Nora just laughs it off with a smile. 

" I want to find someone strong and challenge them to a fight. I heard someone named Pyrrha Nikos is going to be at the school. I wanna spar with her!" Goukin said with a smile. " Or I also want to find someone who can make good food since I am pretty hungry." Goukin says chuckling. He's long since eaten all of the good which were packed for him by Wilhelm. " What about you Ren?"

" Keep an eye on the two of you," Ren said with a soft smile, causing Goukin and Nora to laugh. It's true that Ren from time to time has served as an older brother to the two of them, to the point that Wilhelm had specifically asked him to keep an eye on his other two students. " I'd also like to see the library Beacon has to offer, as well as the training."

The bullhead then touches down and the doors open. " Woooh!" Nora says eagerly, and then she's the first of the three to charge out, getting herself lost right away as she looks around still. Ren sighs and then turns to Goukin, offering a small smile and then saying he needs to go, and he dashes out to make sure that Nora makes it to where she needs to be. 

Goukin chuckles and then he walks out of the bullhead. He cracks his neck and knees to get the cramp out of them and then he looks around. He hums as he walks, not in any hurry, and not paying any real attention to where he's going either. As he does, he ends up bumping into a student. He turns to apologize and then he sees that he pushed the student slightly into the fountain. " Ugh! Look where you're going," the student says. " My name is Remy. I am one of the elite families of Remnant. You've just ruined one of my best suits," he said. 

" Sorry about your suit," Goukin says sincerely. " Maybe I can pay for your suit."

Remy laughs at this. " Please. You couldn't afford to pay for what the pants cost, much less the entire suit." Remy says, looking up and down the student. " How did you even manage to make it here?"

" Where I'm from, we know even the lowest born can outdo the elite if we work hard enough," Goukin said simply, which makes Remy chuckle again and he folds his arms. 

" Perhaps I can show you the work that you can't hope to scale with hard work alone," Remy says, causing Goukin to narrow his eyes at him. The two of them drop down into their fighting stance, and then get ready to do battle. 

As this happens, Glynda sighs to herself when she sees two students about to fight with each other already. She gets up from her desk and then walks to the nurses office. " Tiarimissu? We have two students about to fight with each other. Do you mind making your way down there to stop the fight?" 

Tiarimissu sighs, and her rabbit ears twitch. " On my way," she says sighing as she begins walking down.


End file.
